Exsistance Changes
by ShadowFlamePanther
Summary: He left, no one knew where he went but he was able to start a new life, a life he didn't expect to. Follow their journey as life starts for the two of them and the trials they have to face.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I have been non writing for almost two years. I promised my father on his deathbed that I would finish my HP story and it would be posted. However, I didn't expect not to want to write. So with that said, I am rusty.

b

B

I had originally started this out as a story where you wouldn't know who the guy was to begin with. Now, with the way this has to be posted, it is known. Sort of bites but I am not going to change the prologe of the story.

b

I hope everyone will enjoy my return journey into fan fiction and I hope this is enjoyed.

b

As stated, this is just the prologe so it is short. Chapter 1 will be up soon, I hope.

b

B

b

B

Prologe

b

B

He had just left, no warning, no letters left. Nothing. Timing was everything, everyone was gone when he walked out the door.

He still had access to the funds, he had waited until two weeks ago to try to use his bank card. He had cash, he was curious. By the time they traced the withdrawl, he would be gone.

Stops were for gas only, and to rent a room for a shower. Cahs paid for everything, no papaer trail, not yet. Had they wondered about him, worried or tried to locate? He didn't care right now.

Two weeks without food. He hunted this night, ate his fill, back to his room to shower, then back on the road again. He left a tip for the cleaner, wrapped his clothes in a plastic bag, tossed them into the backseat as he got into the car and then was gone.

Driving through the day, he only rolled down his window at night. He closed his eyes, hearing a guitar and a voice. Making a split second decission, he pulled into the town, following the two sounds.

b

B

b

B

Girl on a street corner, singing for money. No home, no one to care. Barely made enough each night to eat, trying to save up for a room to sleep. Thanked each person for money, even if penny. After three songs, clean out case, start again.

Sings songs of pain and sorrow. Some songs of happiness sometimes. Rain starts, finishes song with sigh. Bends down only to get shock as stack of bills slip into case, man above with smirk.

"Come with me.", he whispers.

Head nods as she packs up.

b

B

b

B

Two walk into the night.

"Flashy car.", she whispers.

He laughs while helping her inside.

"Your things?", he requests.

She leads him to an alley. Small box. Back in car, drive for miles. Cross state line, stop for food, shower and sleep.

As the door to the room closes, he looks to the sky, blinking as his contacts dissolve. Must explain to girl, hope she will understand.


	2. Chapter 2

As I said before, it is clear who it is now. I should have stated there will be some bashing of many of the Twilight characters. I'm trying to figure out how to space the sentences and paragraphs on FF. Usually it is done for us as we post it but here we have to upload. And I am not familar with html coding. So please bear with me.

Oh yeah, I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it.

Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

She was lost in thought as she stared out over the midnight sky from the room balcony. Her thoughts were of around a month ago whenever a man dropped a huge sum of money into her case. She had come with him as requested. He had rented a motel room, fed and had clothed her after her shower. He had told her that night who he was, and why he was running, or had left actually. She hugged him with no questioning and had been at his side since. Until he ordered her away, she would be there.

His cold arms slid around her waist from behind. She leaned back into him.

"Your back."

"Yes, you seem distracted."

"I was thinking about the night we met."

She quieted as he pushed his face into her hair and sucked in air deep, valuing her scent.

"Paperwork is final.", he half growled.

"Will they know where you are?"

"No, he has his orders. He knows not to disobey me."

She leaned her head to the side, offering him her throat. "I love you. I know it's only been a month but I do. I fell in love. I tried not to." She felt the smirk from him against her neck.

He ran his hands up her waist to run his fingertips over the sides of her breasts. "I'm glad you love me. " His lips ghosted over the side of her neck where she moaned as he gently sucked. "Let's get married."

"Now?"

"Now. Before you ask, I can use my old name, my real name." He ran his tounge up her throat. "Say yes. My divorce is final. It was under that name."

"Won't she see?"

"Not if it's split second."

"Won't they care?"

"Doesn't matter."

He growled as his cell phone rang. Cursing under his breath, he smirked as she took it off his beltloop and flipped it open. She was close enough to hear the words.

"We found you. Either get the door open or get in the fucking truck."

He closed the phone and quickly gathered their things, throwing her over his shoulder. Once she was in the car, he ran to the truck, talking quickly and then was in the car. "Hang on tight. We have to go."

She leaned her head back against the seat. "Was it her?"

He shook his head. "No and yes.

"Who is in the truck?"

"A friend to help."

She watched as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. She had never seen him angry but right now she was seeing it plainly. "Why are you so angry?"

"I want to be left alone and be happy with you. Don't worry about it. I'll calm down sooner or later. We will just keep moving for the time being." He smiled and she felt some better.

Somewhere in the United States a female sat massaging her head as her headache got worse.


End file.
